The Hunger Games- By Peeta Mellark
by gemstone43
Summary: The Hunger Games from the perspective of Peeta Mellark
1. Chapter 1

I stand nervously in the crowd, amongst the other children who are awaiting the news on whether they shall be sent to their death or not. Mother has just reassured my brothers that they shall be safe and not to worry, however, she did not even make eye contact with me. My breathing is rapid and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest.

I see Effie Trinket, in her bright coloured attire, approach the stage, tapping the microphone harshly. This woman appears unnatural to me. How she is able to send two children to their death every year and treat it as if it was an 'honour' is beyond me. I scan the crowd to try to find something or someone to calm my nerves. And I do. _Katniss Everdeen_. She looks beautiful, her hair braided delicately while in an elegant blue dress. Of course she has made an effort, it is the Reaping. I notice her eyes looking over in my direction and for a split second I believe she is to be looking at me. But I am wrong. She is looking at the handsome Gale Hawthorne from the Seam. Of course she wouldn't be looking at me. Katniss hates me. And she has every right too.

Once the propaganda video for the Hunger Games has ended, Effie Trinket finally resorts to revealing the news which we are all anxious to hear. My name is in twelve times this year. Mother forced me to sign up for tesserae, however, she refused that any of my other brothers would sign up for it.

'Ladies first,' Effie calls over the audience. The body movement of the girls to the right side of the town square suddenly tightens, literally frozen in fear. It seems like an eternity, though it is only a few seconds, until Effie finally fishes out a name from the bowl. She opens it delicately, caring more for that piece of paper than the name on it.

 _'Primrose Everdeen.'_

A deathly silence spreads across the town square. My eyes dart instantly to Katniss and I can literally see her heart breaking in front of me. I want to run out to her, wrap my arms around her and tell her that Prim will be safe...

'I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!' I hear Katniss scream in a soul destroying desperation. I feel my heart jump into my mouth, my stomach plummet to the ground. _Not Katniss._ But it's too late. Already Katniss is being escorted to the stage, being introduced to the entire of District 12. But Katniss doesn't need an introduction. She never does.

Katniss is one of those people who everyone knows the name of, although they may have never spoken to them. At school people admire her from a far, idolising the fact that she is able to enter the Hob by herself, the fact that she never shows any sign of fear or weakness. Until now. As I watch Katniss on stage, her body behaviour is fidgety, her voice breaking. There are tears in her eyes though she is trying so hard not to cry. When Effie asks for us to give an applause for 'District 12's very first volunteer' the town remains silent. We simply raise three fingers in the air for Katniss Everdeen.

Effie seems somewhat took back by our rejection to applaud an example of a living sacrifice. She tries to recover quickly by moving onto the male tribute. I instantly feel my stomach tighten as she walks over to the glass bowl. However, I am not too nervous. My dad has told me that Gale Hawthorne has been put in 42 times this year and that many of the towns folk who have no children have betted on Gale to be picked. In a way I hope Gale is chosen, at least that way he will be able to protect Katniss. I hate Gale because I know that, deep down, Katniss loves him, even if she does not know yet. However, I know that Gale loves Katniss too and that he will do everything in his favour to protect her.

 _'Peeta Mellark.'_ I hear my voice called out but I do not know why. I notice all of a sudden that everybody has turned to look at me. My mouth suddenly goes dry and before my brain can register what has happened I begin walking towards the stage. Like a mechanical robot, I just walk.

Silence fills the town square once again, but unlike with Prim, nobody volunteers to save me. As I walk up the stairs I stumble slightly. I want to fall to the ground and never get up. I can feel my stomach tighten even further and I am barely able to breathe. I, Peeta Mellark, am District 12's male tribute. I can feel myself shaking so I clutch my fists tightly as a way to gain some composure. My chest tightens and my breathing becomes even shorter. However, this is being filmed live right now and I must not appear weak. That is the only rule I know about the Hunger Games. Never appear weak.

I am forced to shake hands with Katniss but as I stare into her eyes all I see is hatred. She pulls her hand away quickly from me before turning her head swiftly. Within minutes we are taken into separate rooms within the Justice Building.

I sit down on the luxurious leather sofa whilst I await my visitors. I have five minutes to myself and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I begin crying hysterically, I try to stop, but I can't. I pace myself around the room, trying to take my mind off what is happening. But what is happening is that I am being sent to my death. How can I take my mind off that? I hear the door open behind me and I try to wipe my eyes quickly.

'Are you crying?!' I hear the shrill voice of my mother call, 'Peeta, stop acting like a _girl_.'

'Where's dad?'

'He wants to visit you separately,' my mother replies, 'I wish we could have a sofa like this.'

'Are you okay?' I ask, trying to steer the conversation back to what is about to happen. My mother turns to me and releases a heavy sigh. She walks over to me and places her hand on my left shoulder, looking into my eyes,

'I really think District 12 has finally found a victor.' I feel a sudden burst of reassurance, just the fact that my mother holds some form of confidence in me means the world. 'Let's just pray there's a bow.'

 _A bow._

I walk away from my mother, suddenly becoming transfixed on the bookshelf. She wasn't talking about me. I can hear her talking in the background, giving an excuse about how my brothers' are in 'no state' to come see me. More like they could not be bothered. It is not them being sent to their deaths, it is their baby brother! I can feel myself growing agitated and as I turn around to shout at this woman who claims she is my mother I find that she has gone. I suddenly feel an emptiness grow inside of me. I have missed the chance to tell my mother that, regardless of the ill treatment she has given me the past 16 years, that I love her. I can feel the tears piercing my eyes once more.

I run my hands through my hair, pulling at it harshly. The form of pain on my roots distracts me for a brief second from the emotional pain within my mind.

'Peeta,' I hear my dad call. I instantly open my eyes to find my dad standing in front of me. He wraps me into a tight hug, pressing me into his chest. I can feel the tears flowing freely from my eyes but he does not care. Because he is crying too.

'I love you so much, Peeta,' my dad repeats numerous times.

'I love you too, Dad,' I reply, my voice muffled by my tears. My dad places both hands on my shoulders, furrowing his brows at me.

'You're going to win this, Peeta. You're a Mellark. I know you can do it.'

'I won't be able-'

'-You will! Peeta, I believe in you.'

I stare into my dad's eyes and, amongst the tears, I see a form of defiance.

'Just don't lose yourself in the game,' my dad comments.

'I won't.' A Peace Keeper enters the room to pull my dad away from me forever.

'I love you son,' my dad says one last time whilst hugging me tightly.

'I love you too.' The Peace Keeper pulls my dad away from me but before he leaves the room I shout 'Tell mother that I love her too!'

The door closes and I am once again isolated in my own fear. I stare anxiously at the ground, anticipating the inevitable.

 **A/N- Please follow the story and leave a review :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

By noon I am already on the train making my way towards the Capitol. I have heard many rumours about the Capitol but am unsure of how much of it is true. I am basing all assumptions on the appearance and attitude of Effie Trinket.

As I sit in the chair next to Katniss, silently, Effie Trinket looks at us with pursed lips whilst holding a delicate fine china teacup. The train carriage is so silent that the only sound is the gently clattering of the cup against the saucer.  
"You will just love the Capitol. Three meals a day, with all the dessert you can eat," Effie comments in an attempt to try raise our spirits. I look towards Katniss to see her looking solemn at the ground.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, that I just wanted to lock myself in a room and suffocate myself slowly with my worries. But I can't do that. However, I cannot even try to imagine what could be going on in Katniss's head. She has become District 12's first ever volunteer, as an attempt to protect her sister from the games. Even I know that, right now, the whole of Panem will be watching her every move. Wanting to know what Katniss Everdeen will do next.

Effie leaves the train carriage as an attempt to try find Haymitch, our mentor.  
"Have you ever met him?" I ask Katniss, as a way to start a conversation. She looks up from the ground, her eyes narrowing to emphasise the form of hatred she possesses towards me. "Haymitch?" I add, in case she wasn't sure of who I was speaking about. Katniss suddenly turns her head away from me, staring passively at the wall. "Prim isn't going to starve, Kat-"  
"Don't you dare mention her name," Katniss spits whilst still looking away from me, "Don't you dare."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
A silence develops between the two of us once more, followed by the development of unbearable tension. We are sat in this way for five minutes until Haymitch arrives.

Haymitch stumbles into the carriage, supporting himself on the cake stand. I watch as a delicately iced cupcake falls to the ground, impacting with the sheep shagged rug. Haymitch looks to the floor then back at us, "oops." He slumbers over to the bar cart, grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking from it straight. I can see a form of worry flash in Katniss's eyes as we witness the drunken actions of the man who is supposed to be trying to help us win a game where the prize is to live.

I know that attempting to talk to Haymitch will be futile, but maybe it will bring a form of support and reassurance to Katniss. Maybe. "So when are we going to start training?" I ask as Haymitch slumps into the chair opposite Katniss and I. He looks at me, slightly confused, before taking another swig of straight vodka.  
"People aren't normally as eager," he scowls.  
"Well we want to win don't we?" I ask, turning towards Katniss. She is staring at the ground again, lost in deep thought. I turn back towards Haymitch who is looking at me as if I was the alcoholic.  
"All I can do is prepare you for the inevitable- your death. And maybe make it as quick and painless as possible."

I hear Katniss take a sharp breath next to me, though she tries to recover quickly.  
"You're our mentor. You're supposed to mentor us about the Games and give us tips."  
"Okay, here's a tip for you, survive. Is that the answer you was looking for?" Haymitch scoffs. He stands up quickly from his chair, falling back slightly, before regaining his composure. He takes another swig of vodka before muttering to himself as he walks away, "I wish they'd stop giving these kids false hope."

That night as I lay in bed, I am unable to sleep. I simply stare at the ceiling, thinking about District 12. I know that everybody will be speaking of Katniss and how she volunteered, I reckon that they will have forgotten that I am also a tribute too. I guarantee that everybody in the Capitol will only know me as "the boy from District 12" whilst they'll know Katniss by her full name. I don't care though. If one of us is to survive I would always choose Katniss over myself. Even mother believes in Katniss and her survival skills over mine. If I can't win these games, I at least pray that Katniss can.

I hear a scream come from the room opposite mine. I react instantly, leaving my room to find out if the person is okay. I knock gently on the door but simply hear another scream. I twist the knob of the door to find that it is unlocked before pushing it slightly open to find Katniss twisting and turning in her sleep, her bed sheets flung onto the floor.

I walk over to her carefully, not wanting to make a noise. I place my hand delicately on Katniss's forehead to feel her burning temperature, whilst her body is shivering. I walk into the bathroom and soak a cloth in cold water before placing it back on her forehead. The moment the cloth touches her head she releases a sigh of relief from her sleep.

As I watch Katniss in this helpless state I want to wake her up from her agony. But I know if I do that it could make matters worse and she would be furious if she was to know that I had seen her in such a vulnerable state. I brush a few of Katniss's hairs out of her face, noticing that her temperature has gone down considerably. I place the bed sheets carefully back over her before leaving the room.

I stay up for the remainder of that night in case I hear anymore sounds escape from Katniss's room. However, I do not, and around 4am I collapse into a short sleep. I wake up at around 7am and decide to get some breakfast. As I walk into the carriage I notice Effie sitting poised in a chair looking out the window. Although it is early in the morning, she is already applying makeup to her already heavily caked face. Effie hasn't noticed me yet, and as I watch her I notice a loss of spark and 'peppiness' from which she normally holds. Alone, Effie reminds me of any normal human being.

When Effie notices me she suddenly smiles brightly,  
'Peeta! An early riser, I see. Those who awake early get the most out of their day.'  
'I couldn't sleep,' I comment whilst sitting down at the table. The amount of food which is already placed on the table is absurd. 'Do I just help myself?'  
'Yes, you can have anything you like!' Effie exclaims, walking over to me, 'I especially enjoy chocolate covered strawberries.' I pick up one of these which she indicates and place it in my mouth. The moment I chew the strawberry an explosion of flavour occurs and I am already piling my plate up with more. In District 12 we do have strawberries, though they are expensive to buy. Chocolate is another food which costs an extravagant amount to have.

After ten minutes of eating breakfast alone, Haymitch enters the carriage, looking even more tired than me.  
'Good morning, Haymitch,' Effie smiles. Haymitch simply raises a hand up to her before slumping down at the table. He takes a flask out from the inside of his jacket and takes a swig out of it. I can guarantee it is not orange juice. As I sit near Haymitch, an aroma lifts from him which almost makes me heave. Haymitch turns his attention to me, taking a waffle off my plate.  
'There's plenty to choose from,' I comment.  
'Well I wanted that one,' Haymitch replies with his mouth full.  
'So are we going to start training today?' I ask Haymitch whilst reaching for another waffle. Haymitch watches me carefully, taking the waffle as soon as I place it on my plate.  
'I can't teach you how to die. You'll have to figure that out for yourself,' Haymitch mutters whilst taking another swig from his flask.  
'Well teach us how to survive.'  
'And what makes you think I can teach you that?'  
'Well you won before, didn't you?' I reply. Haymitch swallows the last piece of waffle before turning to me.  
'I can't teach you how to survive. It's called survival instinct, you're either born with it or you're not.'  
'Well how do I know if I'm born with it?'  
'Well tell me the best place to find shelter when in the arena?'  
'Somewhere near water, like a lake or something,' I reply, fairly comfortable in my response.  
'Until the careers come, find you by yourself, and kill you in a second.' I am slightly took back by Haymitch's response.

'What are _you two_ talking about?' I hear Katniss say. I turn to look at her, smiling slightly. She sits opposite me at the table, not acknowledging me.  
'I was just asking Haymitch how you would find shelter in the arena,' I state, answering Katniss's question. She glances over at me before looking to Haymitch. I notice deep bags under Katniss's eyes, as if she had a restless night.  
'How do you find shelter?' Katniss asks.  
'Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart. This mentoring is very… taxing stuff,' Haymitch replies, taking another swig out of his flask. I watch as anger flashes in Katniss's eyes before she repeats her question. Haymitch ignores her before reaching over to get some marmalade. I can feel the agitation and frustration radiate from Katniss before she stabs a knife into the table.

'That is mahogany!' Effie exclaims from her chair. Katniss ignores Effie though, holding fierce eye contact with Haymitch. As I watch the two, I can't help but see a similarity in their personalities. Both Haymitch and Katniss are stubborn, though in different ways. Katniss is stubborn because she doesn't want to accept help from anybody, she does not want to appear weak. Haymitch, on the other hand, does not want to provide help for anybody.

As the tension develops between Haymitch and Katniss, I notice that we have arrived at the Capitol.  
'Wow, look at it!' I exclaim, rising from my seat and walking towards the window. As I look out the train window I am took back by the sight I am seeing. I have only ever seen the Capitol from pictures in textbooks and also glimpses of it from the television. The true presentation, however, is one that cannot be captured in a picture. The buildings appear to be made out the finest marble and stones, coated in the most expensive gold and silvers. From the train I am able to see glimpses of extravagant colours, making District 12 seem even more plain and grey.

As we pull into the train station, I am greeted by the flashing cameras and smiles of hundreds of people. One woman, with long green eye lashes, is ecstatic when she notices me looking out the window.  
 _'IT'S PEETA! PEETA MELLARK!'_ she exclaims, pointing frantically to my window. A large group of people suddenly appear at the window, trying to press their hands against the glass. I wave and smile at them all, almost feeling like a celebrity.  
'Katniss, come look,' I state, turning to her. Katniss, however, simply stares at me in utter disgust. I turn my attention back to the audience, amazed at how they are all chanting my name. At the same time I feel like a type of animal at the zoo, and these people are all just waiting for me to perform a trick.

 **A/N- Please leave me a review and don't forget to follow the story :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

I am hosed down repeatedly by strange looking people who peer at every inch of my body. I try to cover my modesty, though they do not allow it, physically pulling my hands away from me. The water is ice cold and pierces against my skin. I feel like a type of animal, with all privileges striped away from me. A woman, whose skin is an unsightly green colour, straps me down onto a table before applying large, glue covered, sheets onto my chest.  
'What is this?' I ask, but the woman does not reply. She pulls the sheet from my body in a quick swipe, leaving my skin raw and hairless. I release a shrill yelp of pain that echoes around the stainless steel room. The piercing pain forms tears in my eyes, though I blink them back. This procedure is continued until my chest is completely hair free.

'Swallow this,' the same woman instructs. Up close I notice that her eyelashes do not even resemble eyelashes, but as if she actually has spider legs attached to her eyes. The woman holds out an oval shaped pill.  
 _'What is it?'_ I enquire.  
'It will prevent you from growing facial hair whilst in the arena. Swallow,' she commands. I take the pill and force myself to swallow, although I am offered no water. I begin to feel sick from the pill and vomit into the basin next to me.  
'I'm sorry,' I reply, clutching my stomach. The woman simply hisses at me before handing me another pill.  
'You have to swallow another now!' she exclaims in detest. I feel as if this woman believes I threw up that pill on purpose, as if protesting. For that is the strongest way to seek revenge at the Capitol, by growing facial hair whilst in the arena.

After these people have finally finished with me, I notice a vast difference to the texture of my skin. The rough, dry hands which I possessed from working in a bakery have now been replaced with the texture of silk. My body is tingly from the exfoliation that I have just endured, however, the feeling is almost enjoyable in a way.  
'Portia will see you now,' a man addresses.  
I am given a thin paper gown to wear and am guided into a room which is almost identical to the one I was just in. I sit down on the stainless steel table, trying to make out my reflection against the metal.  
'Peeta Mellark?' I hear a voice woman question. I look up instantly to see the woman who goes by the name of Portia, with a man standing to the right of her.  
'Yes, mam. It is a privilege to meet you,' I reply. Effie had instructed me that it is extremely important to show manners, regardless of who the person is. Both Portia and the man simply look at me in a peculiar way.  
'There is no need for the manners here,' the man speaks, 'nor do you need to pretend that you're thrilled to be here.' I am unsure of how to reply to that statement and instead change the conversation,  
'I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what your role is?'

I notice a sudden change in the man's body language, as if a spark has been ignited in him, the moment he begins to discuss what it is that he does.  
'I am your costume designer for this year's games. I will design a costume for the opening ceremony tonight which reflects your District.'  
'Ours is mining,' I reply passively. I remember watching previous games and every year District 12 would wear mining hats and covered in coal. We always looked so ridiculous.  
'I know, I don't want to do the traditional look,' Cinna adds, as if reading my mind, 'I want to grab the Capitol's attention. I want to give Katniss and yourself a fighting chance to gain sponsors.'  
'What do you have in mind?' I ask.  
'You will see tonight, I am just here to meet you first.'  
'Just make sure Katniss doesn't look stupid. Her best feature is her eyes so I'd play off that for her,' I add. Cinna looks at me suspiciously before smiling,  
'Don't worry, she won't. Neither of you will.'

That night I am put into a black, almost leather, body suit.  
'Cinna wants to catch people's attention tonight,' Portia states whilst putting some bronzer on my cheeks.  
'You'll look fabulous,' Aminta, the supporting stylist, exclaims. These people, apparently, are my prep team. Although I haven't seen Katniss, I have been informed that we each have a different team. My team consists of two excitable women who constantly speak in high frequency about the Capitol and all the luxuries they have. My favourite, if I had to choose one, would be Portia. I couldn't help but find myself fascinated with Portia's hair, which was almost as if it was made out of a cloud due to how it was styled. In District 12, many women have their hair tied back, so to see such an extravagant hairstyle up close was intriguing. Aminta is the most unusual out of the two. She is, I think, around forty years old and has a close shaved head. The little hair she does has is dyed a jet black colour. Many of her teeth have also been replaced with gold and she wears cat contact lenses.

My prep team spends the majority of their time on styling my hair and trying to make my skin look as flawless as possible.  
'I wish we had a girl,' Aminta moans whilst moisturising my hand, 'I could have painted her nails really delicately.'  
'Why don't you paint mine?' I ask. I feel sorry for Aminta and Portia, being a boy there isn't really much to do. I know that Katniss has been with her prep team since noon. Aminta's cat like eyes widen in delight,  
'Would you really let me do that?' she exclaims in disbelief.  
'It's only nails, no one will be paying much attention,' I smile. Portia walks over from the other side of the room, tilting my head back drastically,  
'Perhaps I could add some gold glitter?' she asks, 'You can have it under your eyes.'  
'That would look fantastic!' Aminta exclaims whilst buffing my nails.  
'Do it,' I reply. I know that Cinna won't allow me out if I look completely stupid, and the worse I look the better in comparison Katniss will appear.

The gold glitter that Portia has applied to my eyes is quite complimentary in a way, making my eyes seem to 'pop' more, as she kept saying. My nails, however, are appalling. I am glad that my hands will be hidden from the crowds.  
'What do you think of them?' Aminta asked in excitement once she declared she had finished them. When I looked at my nails I did not have the heart to tell Aminta that I hated them. On my left hand, each nail has a letter that spells _'P-E-E-T-A'_ across them in gold. However, Aminta did not plan out the design carefully, and on my right hand realised she did not have enough space for my last name, leaving _'M-E-L-L-A'_ spelt out.  
'I prefer the name Peeta Mella,' I smile kindly to Aminta. She beams at me before leaving the room to call Cinna.

'You're very sweet Peeta,' Portia states whilst brushing her hair, 'many of the tributes we have had over the years have been very harsh with us.'  
'Do you like working as part of the prep team for the games?' I ask. Portia stops brushing her hair for a second and looks up at me, tears in her eyes,  
'It's...difficult, what we have to do.' I notice as Portia's eyes suddenly widen in alert, flickering around the room, as if registering where she is, 'I mean, some years we get such ugly tributes. It's hard to make them attractive. You are lucky, you are naturally handsome.' With that final comment Portia picks up her hair brush and leaves the room swiftly. I feel a sense of uncertainty rise inside of me. I can't help but wonder what brought about the sudden change of body language in Portia, acting as if we were being watched. Acting as if someone was listening to our conversation.

 **A/N- Please leave a review and follow the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As I am brought out into the waiting room, amongst all the other tributes, my eyes immediately recognise the face of Katniss out the crowd. She is naturally beautiful, but never have I seen her look like this. Cinna must have taken note on my comment that Katniss's eyes are her best feature for they are startling bright. As I nearer Katniss I notice that she appears more on edge than she did earlier, perhaps she has endured a harsher experience with her prep team than I have.  
'You look beautiful,' I smile. Katniss's eyes look away from the horses to me. She pauses for a minute, analysing my appearance.  
'Nice nails.'  
'Thanks, I really think they symbolise District 12 perfectly,' I reply. Katniss simply smiles before directing her attention to looking at the other tributes costumes. Although it was a sarcastic compliment, I can't help but feel that I am making progress with Katniss. This is the first interaction she and I have had where I don't feel that she is wanting to murder me.

The costumes are pretty basic and lack originality. Tributes have to be dressed accordingly to the district in which they are from. For example, District 4, the fishing district, are always dressed in netting. Always. Mine and Katniss's costume, however, will be the most spectacular outfit ever seen by the games. According to Cinna.

I glance around the room to see Cinna hastily approaching us with an unusual looking object in his hand.  
'You two look perfect,' Cinna smiles before catching notice of my nails, 'luckily no one will be paying attention to your nails, Peeta.'  
'I think Aminta did a good job,' I reply, smiling slightly. I hear Katniss laugh in the background and I feel my smile spread even bigger across my face.  
'This fire isn't real,' Cinna states, turning the switch on the object. Instantly a light fire ignites and I move back quickly, afraid that it would singe my hair, or worse, face.  
'It looks pretty real,' Katniss comments, examining the fire from alternative angles, 'what are you going to do with it?'  
'Set your outfits alight with it.'  
'What?!' both Katniss and I exclaim.  
'We'll be burnt alive,' Katniss adds in distress.  
'Do you really think I'd let that happen?' Cinna replies, 'it's not real fire anyway. All I need to do is press this button and the flames will go out instantly.'

I watch as Katniss's eyes flicker from the flame to the switch which Cinna had his thumb resting against, judging whether she could trust him.  
'It's the arena which is supposed to kill us Katniss, not our costume designer,' I add. Katniss turns her head swiftly to me, the fire emphasising a form of hollowness in her eyes.  
'Fine. Do it,' Katniss then replies bluntly before turning her back on me.

As we get into the carriage I can hear the echoing sound of Panem's national anthem being played.  
'Nervous?' I whisper to Katniss. She shakes her head slightly, though her body language appears tense. Being District 12, we are the last to be presented to the Capitol and thus have longer to wait. The moment which District 1 is exposed to the Capitol I can hear the loud screams and applause shake through the concrete walls that are separating us.  
'Remember, it won't burn you,' Cinna repeats whilst applying the flames to our outfits. The moment the flame touches my clothing, it spreads quickly, though I cannot feel it. I can only see it. I look to Katniss who is staring at the flames in transfixion.  
'Can you feel it?' Katniss asks me.  
'Not even a little,' I reply reassuringly. Katniss nods her head and takes a deep breath when Cinna applies to the flame to her. With fire, Katniss looks truly beautiful, the flames radiating her beauty perfectly. She looks to me and gives a small smile. 

'You don't need to do anything. The flames will win them over,' Cinna says as we feel the horses begin to pull the carriage, 'actually you two should-'. I look back at Cinna to see him gesturing something with his hands.  
'What was that?' Katniss says to me, slightly panicked, 'I couldn't hear him. What did he want us to do?'  
'I think he wanted us to hold hands,' I reply. Katniss looks at me as if I had just insulted her. I can see us nearing closer to the entrance of the Capitol and the noise growing louder. 'Katniss, trust me,' I say, grabbing tightly onto her hand. She holds onto my hand too, though she loosens her fingers greatly.

The moment in which we are exposed to the Capitol a deaf defying roar is released, deafening both Katniss and I in the progress. My eyes struggle to register all the extravagant colours and outfits which I am seeing, transforming them into a vivid blur. I feel Katniss's grip on my hand tighten quickly. When I look to the crowd I notice that everybody has turned to look at Katniss and I and it isn't until I catch a glimpse of us on screen that I remember we are on fire.  
'PEETA MELLARK!' a crowd of women scream from the right, I raise my hand up to them, blowing them a kiss. Katniss looks at what I am doing and begins to copy my actions, waving and acknowledging the crowd. I go to raise our entwined hands above our heads but Katniss is reluctant to let me.  
'Trust me,' I whisper quietly, looking at Katniss directly in the eye. She only looks at me for a brief second before turning her attention back to the crowd. However, I notice that the restriction on her arm is no more and I instantly raise our arms above our heads. Another roar of screaming erupts. I feel as if I am a form of warrior returning back from an epic war in which I have won. I glance over my shoulder to notice that mine and Katniss's flames create a form of cape for us, as if we really are heroes.

Everyone's attention is on us and when we pull in, in front of President Snow, I notice that the cameras seem to remain on Katniss and me the longest. Even President Snow appears to be transfixed on our costumes, struggling to take his eyes away from us.  
'Happy 74th Hunger Games,' President Snow bellows out to us tributes, and all of the Capitol who are watching, 'and may the odds be ever in your favour.' I feel Katniss release my hand straight away after President Snow has finished talking. When I glance at her face, however, all I see is a form of defiance.

As we pull back into the waiting room, the flames are instantly extinguished, leaving a sudden realisation to sink in. The parade is now over. Tomorrow we start training, training which we will be using on one another. In less than a week we will be in the arena, fighting for our lives. The Hunger Games will have officially begun.  
'Good job sweetheart,' I hear Haymitch say to Katniss, 'you both looked amazing.'  
'Are you sure you should be near an open flame?' Katniss replies rather bluntly, though the small smile indicates that she is joking.  
'You two stole the show! All eyes were on you. Cinna is a genius, you looked gorgeous Katniss,' Effie exclaims in delight. Katniss simply smiles, though her attention seems to be elsewhere. My eyes follow the direction which her attention seems to be facing to find Cato, from District 2, staring at her. I find a form of jealousy rise inside of me, though this isn't really time or place to be getting jealous. It isn't until I look closer, however, that I realise that Cato is not staring at Katniss because he is attracted by her. It is because he feels threatened by her. Haymitch seems to realise this at the exact time I do for he guides Katniss away, taking her back to our room. I follow quickly behind them, not wanting to get lost. The good thing about Effie, however, is that she stands out from the crowd, even when in the Capitol.  
'Peeta?' Effie questions, turning around quickly to face me, 'try not to get lost. I really want to see your reaction when you see our room.'  
'Sorry, I won't,' I reply, quickening my pace.

Effie informs us that because we are in District 12, we have been given the penthouse suite.  
'You will be allowed anything you want,' Effie states as we wait in the lift, 'you can have any food or drink you want. I think it would be a good idea to fatten you two up, you're literally just skin and bones.'  
'Thanks,' I hear Katniss mutter under her breath. The moment which the lift doors open my eyes widen at the sight I am seeing. I have never seen a room this large before, and this is only for dining.  
'This is ginormous!' I exclaim, 'we could fit two bakeries in this room at least.' Effie claps her hands in delight over our reactions before going over some rules. I don't pay any attention though, I simply nod my head to pretend that I am. I walk over quickly to the window to see the view which the penthouse holds. I have never been this high in my life, as I look across the Capitol, all I can see is tiny little colourful dots walking around. As if they were ants.  
'Katniss, come look at this!' I call, whilst still staring out the window. Katniss walks over to me, peering over my shoulder.  
'How can be enjoying this?' she replies bluntly.  
'What?' I question, turning around to face her. Katniss glares at me, shaking her head.  
'You're treating this as if we're on holiday. They're trying to get us to kill each other, Peeta. Maybe you should remember that.'

My stomach tightens as I watch Katniss walk briskly away from me. I turn my attention back out to the window, staring at the little dots. They're just little ants, going by their everyday routine, absorbing every piece of entertainment that the Capitol is willing to give. And I am just a piece in their game. I place my hand onto the glass, wanting to push it out of its frame and watch it crash onto the concrete floor which feels like it is miles away from me.

And that's when I realise it is I who is the ant. It is I who is trapped in this glass containment, whilst they walk freely, not a care in the world. The entire Capitol is like a large child killing ants. They will torture me until I have had enough, before finally taking my life.

 **A/N- Please follow this story and leave me a review :)**


End file.
